Back to Maze Castle
by Moonlightsky31
Summary: What happens when Keiko get kidnapped & the person who killed Kurama's true love, a person that Genkai hates, someone Hiei vows vengence on, & a man who wants vengence on Yusuke all come together to kidnap her? YK, GT, & KOc. Chapter 7 now up!
1. Suzaku is back

Yu Yu Hakusho:  
  
A Quest for Keiko  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a Friday, and Yusuke was really happy because this has been the first time in a while that he's had a day off to just relax. His mother was off somewhere getting drunk, and knew he wasn't going to be back until morning. It felt nice for him, between the Dark Tournament and Maze Castle, two of his biggest cases as spirit detective, he's been through a lot. He's grown stronger, and his spirit energy increases by the mission. He got up from sitting on his bed, and walked over to the window, looking at the town. It was almost sunset, and the sky was filled with orange and purple. He thought to himself he hasn't seen a sunset this beautiful since he was a ghost. He also knew that this wasn't the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. He walked away from the window, and picked up a picture of him with Keiko.  
  
Keiko is a beautiful girl that he's known for a long time. He dazed off, remembering the first time that she kissed him. It was midnight, about a week after he died, and she saved him by kissing him. Ever since then, he knew how much she meant to him. He gently touched the picture of them, smiling. The one memory that stood out in his mind was when he had to contact her through Kuwabara's body when he had died to tell her to take care of his body. He had to show her that it was really him, and she told him that she would have known anyway, not just by his stupid pranks or his smile, but she said by the way he walked and moved was something she'd never be able to forget in a million years. He couldn't help but be happy every time he thought about her. "Aw, isn't that just adorable! Yusuke is getting over his cooties!!"  
  
Yusuke jumped, realizing someone had been watching him. He looked out the window, and saw Botan floating outside on her oar. She was the "Grim Reaper" as some would call her, except in fact she's very young and not what many people thought she'd look like. She was the one who reached out to Keiko to help Yusuke get back to earth. At one point, Keiko thought that Boton and Yusuke were seeing each other when she disguised herself as a school girl. That took a lot of explaining to tell Keiko that Boton and Yusuke were just friends. She giggled, and he looked at her blushing. "Yusuke, why don't you just tell her how you feel already?"  
  
"Because every time I do something, you pop up." He said. "Plus, every time I try to take her on a date, I get another case."  
  
"Well, you do realize she understands you're spirit detective now."  
  
"But still, it's wrong that I can't even take her on a decent date! What kind of suck ass boyfriend am I?" Yusuke said, getting upset. "What's the matter with you popping in my room like that? What do you want from me now?"  
  
"Well, I have a message from Koenma for you." She said, clearing her throat.  
  
"Oh, what else is new. What does the little runt have to say?" As soon as Yusuke said that, Botan's face grew pale, and looked kind of afraid for him. "What's that look for?"  
  
"I don't know, what does the runt have to say" A voice said. Yusuke looked out, wondering who it was at first, then seeing him on the end of Botan's oar. His face grew paler than Botan's was, seeing Koenma himself. Koenma jumped off the oar and into Yusuke's window.  
  
"I have urgent news from spirit world. The world is in serious trouble. Suzaku is back! When you killed him, he had enough energy left to send a message to his brother Raidon." Koemna looked over at Yusuke, who had a look in his eye of fear. "Raidon is the most fear beast ever known to man kind, so powerful that it is said that every time he awakens, a town is hit with a lightning storm." He backed up, looked around, and then looked over at Botan. "Suzaku can't do anything without Raidon. Suzaku is practically dead. This case is very important Yusuke, because even though he is practically dead, Suzaku is still giving Raidon all of his orders. Suzaku must want his revenge on you of all people for what you did to him. Knowing him, since he knows you are human, he will find a way to attack you that hurts you most. You must be extra carful." Yusuke looked at Koenma, and Koenma didn't know what to say. He thought maybe Suzaku was doing something to hurt him. "Yusuke, say something! Are you feeling any pain? Where's the pain? Is he doing something to you?"  
  
"Kei-Kei-Keiko..." He stammered. He grew paler than before when he saw Koemna. He looked at Botan, and she knew exactly what he was thinking. Suddenly, Yusuke bolted out the door, as Botan flew away, both leaving the toddler form of Koemna in Yusuke's room.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Koenma thought.  
  
Yusuke bolted out of his house, as Botan was right behind him. He knew that Suzuku knew about how much he cared about Keiko because of the time that he had fought him. Suzuku tried to kill Keiko once, but wasn't sure how lucky he, or should he say she would be this time.  
  
Hiei was standing in a tree, looking down at Yusuke, hearing the whole thing from above the house. "Hn... figures." He said to himself. I don't understand how humans get so attached with feelings. Oh well, I don't care anyway." With that, he looked down at Yusuke running towards Keiko's house. "I better leave before I miss the excitement... hn." He said, rolling his eyes as he vanished into thin air.  
  
Yusuke was still on his sprint towards Keiko's house, thinking to himself how he could have let this happen. He reached the house, looked at the house and saw the door opened. He stopped, and Botan landed right behind him. "WHY ARE YOU STOPPING YOU..." Yusuke had turned around and covered her mouth. "Botan is it possible for you to shut up for 5 seconds? The door is open, and there might be trouble so shut up!" She looked at him, glaring at him evilly, but knew that he was right. He saw something moving inside, and he knew that wasn't Keiko or anyone in her family. This guy looked big, and muscular, must have a lot of spirit power while he was there. Hopefully not something as strong as Suzaku's attacks. Yusuke approached the door, his hand ready to fire at anything that might be standing there to attack him. He kicked the door open. He looked around. It was very dark and it was quiet. Suddenly, a light turned on, he turned towards the switch and yelled, "SPIRIT GU-"  
  
"SURPRISE YUSUKE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" A roar interrupted. He fell down, in shock, thanking god that he didn't fire his spirit gun. Keiko rushed over to him, sitting by his side. She had a napkin in her hand, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He looked up at her, noticing right away her beauty. Her beautiful brown eyes glaring into his soul. She had her dark brown hair down, it was a little longer than before now, and she was in a beautiful red skirt with a silver shirt to go with it. She looked good out of her uniform, except when he looked under the uniform. At that moment, he got a flashback of being on the rooftop of the school. Him, lifting up her skirt saying, "Hey, nice uniform." and them her slapping him in the face. He giggled, knowing that no other girl could possibly hit him as hard as Keiko did.   
  
"And what is so funny Yusuke Urameshi?" she said sternly. "I think you just got scared."  
  
"Scared? Nah. I only get scared when you're about the beat me one over the head." He said jokingly. He knew that he was scared... scared that he might have never seen her again. He touched her cheek, making sure that it was really her. He gazed deep into her eyes as he heard Botan giggling in the back. He finally stood up, as she stood up with him.  
  
"Urameshi, for such a tough guy you get scared easily don't you?" Kuwabara said laughing. "And for such a tough guy you really know how to make a girl... OW!" Someone hit him in the back of the head. Hiei appeared. "Hiei? Where did you come from shorty?"  
  
"If you call me shorty ever again, I will kill you." He said. He looked over at Yusuke, knowing why he was so fearful. "Hn." He said, turning away and then walking towards Yusuke. "If you need help, you know how to find me." At that, he vanished. Yusuke knew that Hiei knew something, didn't know what, but he knew something.  
  
"That was quite strange." Kurama said. "Hiei just came in now, and he's gone already. Surprised he didn't threaten someone else before he left."  
  
"Yea, good thing he didn't... hey! Wait a second! He threatened me though!" Kuwabara said. "Ha, but that shrimp knows he doesn't stand a chance to the great and powerful Kazuma Kuwabara!" As he said that, he drew his spirit sword and put it over his shoulder standing tall. The he walked over to Yukina, grabbing her hands passionately. "And if he ever tries to hurt you, Yukina, the love that we share will help me get my revenge on him."  
  
"I would never waste my time on doing something foolish when I have more important people I could kill." Hiei said, appearing out of nowhere again, looking at Kuwabara with an evil look. Kuwabara looked over at him, confused, (like usual).  
  
"Hey! Since when were you here again?" Hiei drew his sword, and Kuwabara stepped back. "Alright Hiei, I get it." He said and backed up. Hiei put his sword back, and Yukina looked at him with a look of familiarity.  
  
"Do I know you from somewhere?" She said to Hiei. He looked at her, puzzled. 'Does she recognize me? How could she recognize me?' He kind of felt happy, yet scared at the same time. "Oh yes, that's right. You're Hiei." He looked even more scared now. "You were the one who beat Gui in the black tournament, and you were the kind boy who helped save me from that mean man who made me cry. Thank you again for that." Hiei looked at her, with a look of relief. Before she might have started remembering anything else, Hiei walked over to Yusuke.  
  
"I have important information for you Yusuke." he said, whispering. "Wether you take it or not is not my problem, but you should at least acknowledge this. Meet me tomorrow outside your school at sunrise, since nobody should be there. I suggest if you get in a fight with Raidon and you need to save your precious Keiko, that you come."  
  
Yusuke looked over at him. "How did you find out?" He said, clearly so everyone could hear. Before Hiei could answer, he walked out the door, jumped up a tree, and disappeared from sight. He decided to listen in on anything else that might happen at the party, just for fun. Everyone looked over at Yusuke, wondering what was going on. "It's nothing guys, don't worry about it." He said, putting a cheesy grin on his face to try and cover it up. Everyone kind of looked at him like what's he on. Under his breath while nobody could hear him, he cursed Hiei out.  
  
The party continued, and finally Keiko and Yusuke went outside. The sun was almost set, so now was the time that you could finally see the colors. They started walking in her backyard, and finally sitting down on the grass. They did this often as kids, and there was always a blanket out for them. "Wow, how long has this blanket been out? Since we were like seven, wasn't it?" Yusuke said, as they both started laughing.  
  
"Yea, probably. I come out here a lot lately, watch the sun go down, just like when we were kids, except you usually aren't here to watch it with me anymore." She said, sounding kind of upset at that. "I'm glad you're here today... what made you think of coming to my house quickly? We were going to send Yukina to say there was something wrong with Kuwabara or something to get you here... but then Kuwabara saw you standing outside. So we all hid." He looked at her, knowing that he would soon be going on another case soon, had a flashback from when the last time Sazuku attacked afterwards. She asked him to promise to tell her the next time that he had a mission. He sat there, trying to figure out how to explain it, now that she knows that he is a spirit detective anyway. "Yusuke... what made you come here?" He looked at her with such a sincere look in his eye, not knowing how to tell her this. He thought to himself, 'Oh yea, I just found out the guy who tried to kill you last time who sent all those ugly blue looking bastards after you is back. Why go after you? Because he's a fucking nutcase and knows I love you, even if you don't know it everyone else does.' Keiko looked at him, seeing that he was having trouble. "Yusuke, please, just tell me the truth... what's going on. And what happened with Hiei inside too?"  
  
Yusuke took a deep breath. "I think I'm going to have another case soon... but I'm afraid of leaving you alone for one second. The guy that we're after, is Suzaku... the one that almost killed you," He looked at her, holding her face in his hands, on the verge of tears. He shot his face down, so that she wouldn't see the look in his eyes. "And he almost got you that time. I remember seeing it on his screen... them almost killing you. I couldn't bare to see it." She looked at him confused.  
  
"Why did he come after me though? What did I have to do with anything?" She looked confused, not knowing what to do.  
  
"Because..." He took a deep breath, telling himself that it was now or never, knowing that she would find out anyway after this mission, so maybe this will help her more in staying safe. 'I hope she feels the same way I do to stay alive.' he thought to himself before finishing his sentence. "Because I love you, Keiko Yukimura." He said, as he finally looked up at her again, holding her hands in his. "I realized it the day that I almost lost you... the day Suzaku almost killed you. I thought I killed the bastard for the pain that he caused you, and I did... but he had enough energy to transmit a message to him that he needed help. Now I feel like of all people he's going to come after is you, and I have to make sure you're safe." He had a brief pause, as a tear ran down his cheek. She looked at him, not sure of what to do, or what to say, so she wiped the tear as he continued on. "I remember him there, about to kill me, and then I found out you were still alive. I laughed, and he got pissed, and knowing you were alive made me sacrifice myself, just to see you live one more day." As he said this to her, the sun finally vanished, a twinkle in her eye match that of the first star appeared in the sky. They both looked up, seeing a shooting star go across the sky. Keiko was on the verge of tears. "Keiko, I never want to see you cry."  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY I WANT TO SEE!" Botan screamed at Kuwabara and Kurama who were standing in front of the window watching them. The whole party was crowding around the window trying to get a peek at what was happening, except for Yukina who was sitting on the couch. Kurama smiled, and Kuwabara started laughing.  
  
"I always knew Urameshi was a sap." Kuwabara started laughing. He saw how happy Keiko looked. He finally turned away, walking over to Yukina. "Hey, baby."  
  
Botan ran over to the window before anyone else could. "OH I knew they were perfect for each other."  
  
"Yes, the chemistry is incredible. Beautiful, smart, athletic girl like Keiko falling for the trouble maker." He smirked. "I guess they really meant opposite's attract."  
  
Keiko smiled at him. "You said that to me in my dream when you died. I was so afraid of you not coming back, then you came there in my dream and said that to me." She jumped on him, causing him to fall down on the blanket, him landing underneath her. "Oh, Yusuke." She kissed him, and it caught him by surprise at first, but then, he realized she loved him back, as her hand ran across his face and his hands moved down by her waist, as they were still kissing. They separated for a minute, and Keiko ran her fingers through his hair, watching it fall down as the gel was coming out. "I love you Yusuke." Then, he kissed her, as more and more stars starting popping out from the sky.  
  
It was about Midnight, and Keiko was asleep laying down on the blanket, as Yusuke's arms were wrapped around her. "You might want to get her inside before her parents get home." Botan went over to Yusuke, knocking him a punch on the shoulder.  
  
"You were right, I do love her."  
  
"Bingo. Bingo you won the prize."  
  
"Yes... I sure did." 


	2. Keiko's dream

Chapter 2  
  
"Very good." Said a mysterious voice, looking into an orb with Yusuke's love sickened expression on. "He still has feelings for the girl. I told him how human emotions would get him into trouble, just like the last time he saw me, except last time, he escaped. Not this time... this time, him and the girl will both be dead." The voice started laughing, as a bolt of lightning struck.  
  
Keiko shot up, cold sweat on, scared beyond belief. She looked around, seeing she was inside her room. This thought had comforted her, as she reached towards the telephone. She dialed Yusuke's number, and she knew she had to tell him about the dream she had... something bad was going to happen, she knew it was. The phone started ringing, as she got up and went into the bathroom. She started running water, and Yusuke picked up. "Yusuke... help. I just had the worst dream." He was speechless.  
  
"Are you alright?" He said, concerned  
  
"Yea.. I'm fine but..."  
  
"Good, I'll be over in 5 minutes." He said hanging up the phone. She looked at the phone, and a giggle came out. She knew that he obviously was telling the truth last night, and put the phone on the sink. She splashed some water on her face, cooling her skin. She walked into her room, put something appropriate on, and went downstairs. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. She looked on the table, and saw a note,  
  
To Keiko,  
  
We'll be gone for the day again. Sorry to leave you alone last night, but Yusuke assured us that you were alright when we came home. If you need us, call us at the restaurant.Love always,   
  
Mom and Dad   
  
  
  
She put the note down, and knew it was a good thing they weren't going to be home. She knew that Yusuke could stay with her for a while and protect her. As soon as Yusuke popped into her mind, he popped up at the door. He knocked, a lot, "Keiko! Keiko open the door before I knock it down!" She giggled, started walking over to the door and as she opened it, she saw a blue sphere about to jet from his finger, with a look saying "SPIRT-", then seeing Keiko there, the blue disappeared. He looked at her, with a concerned look, and the grasped her in his arms, thanking god that she was there. "I didn't sleep last night, I was too afraid that something would have happened to you, that's why I waited up for you're parents to get home." He said... smirking. Then he looked at her. She was wearing a white blouse, and a blue skirt. Her hair was down, like it was the night before, and her eyes were swollen. Tears started forming again. "Keiko, please, I told you I never want to see you cry."  
  
She looked up at him, knowing that he was speaking truthfully. "Please, tell me everything about Suzaku. I want the truth Yusuke." He sighed, remembering the promise he made to her, and figured that it also referred to past cases as well. They sat down, and he told her the whole story about everything, the whistle, the spirit beasts, and his sacrifice. She listened closely as everything seemed to fit together with her now. He apologized to her, but explained how he wasn't allowed to tell her at that time, and she understood.  
  
"He won't ever hurt you again, I won't let him." Yusuke said, wrapping his arms around her. He just held her for a few minutes, not knowing what else to do. A tear ran down his cheek, because he was so afraid of losing her again. "Tell me what happened in your dream, Keiko. I know it's hard but I can't help you unless I know exactly what happened."  
  
"Hn... pathetic." Hiei smirked. "What is with humans and letting their feelings get in the way?" He was sitting on a tree branch, watching them through a window. "It makes me sick. One day I will kill Yusuke for being such a..."  
  
"A what? Caring person?" Hiei looked around, and Kurama jumped down from a higher branch.  
  
"Caring person... why would anyone do anything to risk themselves for another. What benefit would they get from that?"  
  
"There are things that are important in life, Hiei. Yusuke just found it differently than you did."  
  
"Hn. Well he found it the same way you did, sacrificing himself for a normal human. Almost dying to save a mother, not even your real mother."  
  
"Well, It's a different thing when it's your sister, now isn't it Hiei?" Kurama said sternly. "You are very hipacritical. You are willing to sacrifice when it's your sister, but when it's someone else's problem, it's different now isn't it? You can't even tell her that you're her sister, yet alone Kuwabara, your friend who is in love with her."  
  
"First, Kurama, it's not your buisness, Don't bring up my sister, and that bastard is not my friend wether you think it or not. I should kill you right now for even saying that." He said. "For being so smart you sound stupid right now Kurama." He vanished into thin air. Kurama stood there, shaking his head. He looked in towards Yusuke and Keiko.  
  
"I saw him.... I know it sounds crazy since I've never actually seen him, but I saw Suzaku." Keiko explained. "His blonde hair, the two red strands in the front, the muscles, the lightning, everything. The look on his face watching me on the screen, expecting me to die, then turning towards you and going, 'Yusuke, you should feel honored. Not everyone's girlfriend who gets to star in a horror movie.' Then, you disappeared, as well as that scene. His body was dead on the floor, as his spirit surrounded a very muscular man, with lightning surrounding him." Then, she finished it off with the orb part of the dream. "Then, I woke up. Yusuke... why would he try to kill me? How did he know about me?"  
  
Yusuke looked at her in shock. "I don't know... but he knew that you were important to me somehow." She looked at him, and he looked fearful. He walked away from her, going towards the window. For the first time, he realized that Suzaku was going to hit him where it hurt. He was going to go for Keiko again, as Koenma said, he was going to hit where it would hurt the most. Then, he had a flashback of seeing Keiko running on the screen in Suzaku's lair... He looked back over at Keiko, who looked beautiful more than ever. He grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her. "I won't let him hurt you again, even if my life depends on it."  
  
"Excellent." A mysterious voice said, looking into an orb. "You did well, Suzaku."  
  
"Thank you brother, but it was easy knowing that it would hurt Yusuke and Keiko. I added a few extra touches to the dream. I made it seem like I was actually still alive to the poor pathetic girl. She's with Yusuke right now, and they're about to fall asleep. Shall we go?" Suzaku's ghostly figure twirled around his brother. Raidon smiled, knowing that this was the opportune chance to attack.  
  
"Yes... now seems perfect."  
  
Yusuke and Keiko were asleep in each others arms on the couch in front of the fireplace. They had been sitting there for hours, waiting for Keiko's parents to get home so Yusuke could at least wait outside by her window in a tree or something, and they both dozed off. A big lightning bolt suddenly crashed outside, waking Keiko up. She looked around, not knowing what was going on, so she lied back down by her boyfriend's side, snuggling up against him. A smile appeared on his face, and she kissed him on the cheek before closing her eyes again. The door burst open, and this time it was loud enough for Yusuke to hear. They both woke up, pouncing from the couch. There stood before them a man, so unbelievably big and muscular that it was hard to stand without cowering. He was tall, very dark with blonde hair. He had a muscle tank on, with his muscles bulging out of his body, veins popped out and everything. He had some kind of eye wear on so that nobody could see his eyes. Imprinted on his left arm was a lightning bolt. "Very nice house... don't mind if we stop in now do you?" A voice so dark came out that it sent shivers down Keiko's body. Yusuke could see her fear, and stood in front of her.  
  
Yusuke looked at them with the dirtiest look on his face. "You have two choices. Turn around and I'll let you live."  
  
"What if I don't?" The voice said again. "What possible chance do you have against the powerful Raidon?"  
  
"If you don't leave, I'll kill you full of pain and torture." Raidon looked over at the two, went over to the couch and sat down. Keiko backed up, and Yusuke stood where he was.  
  
"This is a nice place, I think I'll stay for a little while." He said, laughing as he said so.  
  
"YOU STUPID BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU NOW! MEET YOUR DOOM!" Yusuke started running towards him, blue gleaming all around his body. He held up his hand, aiming right at his head. 'SHOT-" Before he could finish, the lightning bolt started growing and extending throughout Raidon's whole arm, as a smile appeared on the man's face. Yusuke looked at him, still aiming. A bolt of lightning appeared in his hand, as Yusuke looked at him again, still in full sprint towards him. "SHOTGUN!" Yusuke screamed, and at that moment, Yusuke blacked out, hitting a wall, falling to the ground.  
  
Raidon looked at the floor, seeing Yusuke on the ground. "YUSUKE!" She screamed, running towards him. She checked for a pulse, and he was still alive. Keiko looked at Raidon, ran up to him and started hitting him. "YOU HURT YUSUKE! YOU ALMOST MADE ME LOSE HIM!" Raidon laughed, seeing this tiny child hitting his muscles. He picked her up, and started walking towards the door.  
  
"Brother, let me piss off the little devil on the floor. I won't take long."  
  
"KEIKO!" Yusuke said. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KEIKO YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" Suzaku appeared, and Yusuke squirmed backwards. Then, finally standing up, looked at him. "How are you still here? What the hell are you?" Suzaku laughed. "WHERE THE HELL IS KEIKO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KEIKO!"  
  
"Relax human, Keiko is with my brother. She'll be fine as long as she doesn't piss him off... you should see my brother when he is pissed off, and wait till you see him again. After killing his only brother, I think seeing you will definitely piss him off." Suzaku pushed Yusuke over, causing Yusuke to roll on the ground. He put his foot on his hand. "If you want to save your precious girlfriend, you'll come back to the place you killed me and do so." He stepped back. "Human feelings get you in trouble. I warned you last time, now didn't I?" He laughed, and started to disappear.  
  
"COME BACK YOU COWARD! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU." He stood up, pointing at the figure going away. "SHOTGUN!" He screamed, as a jolt came out. Suzaku disappeared before Yusuke had any effect on him. "Keiko... I promised.. Nothing.. Would..."  
  
Yusuke woke up, looking at the house, seeing it a mess. He ran out the door, looking around, trying to make sense. "KEIKO!" He screamed. Kneeling on the ground, in tears. He got up, and ran straight towards Kurama's house. 


	3. Kurama's story

Chapter 3  
  
Kurama was on the ground, and tried to stand but almost couldn't. He had tears in his eyes as he woke up, and wiped them away. He had a headache that every time he moved, pain ran through his body. He looked around, realizing what had happened. He saw the branch that he was watching Keiko and Yusuke in had been struck by lightning. He was sleeping when they were sleeping, knew something must have happened. Although, he had a different sort of dream than Keiko did during that time.  
  
"Shuuichi." Said a voice, very feminine and very comforting to him. "Minamino Shuuichi." It stated. "Help me, my love. Help me, Shuuichi." Kurama looked around, not sure of where he was. It was dark, and filled with trees. A place that looked familiar to him with a voice that did as well. Suddenly, it struck him.  
  
"Hoshi..." He said, almost saddened. "Hoshi... where are you? Tell me so I can help you!" He said, grabbing his rose out, about to attack. He started running towards the voice. It kept yelling his name, and then he heard a scream. "No... Hoshi..." He ran as fast as he could towards the voice, hoping that he wasn't too late. The scream sent a shiver down his spine, making him tremble. He saw her, lying on the ground, as he saw a demon jump away with a trail of blood left. "HOSHI!" He screamed, running to her side, checking for a pulse. "HOSHI... I'M SO SORRY I LEFT YOU." He said, tears running down his cheek. 'No... she died a long time ago from my stupid mistake... how is this happening?' He touched her face, wiping blood off of her. She was beautiful. She had light purple hair, beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a gown that was purple, and looked exactly she did the night they met. He remembered that night so vividly that it felt like it had just happened.  
  
He was on his way to a close family's wedding, as he sat down. Kurama took his seat, as a beautiful woman had walked past him. She was very slim, had very sleek thighs which wer ecovered by the bottom of her long purple dress, which showed parts of her legs which weaved through the fabric of the bottom, which looked like an endless line of V's going across the fabric. Her waist led upward to the curve of her body which led to her breasts, hiding behind the V-neck of the purple dress. Her neck had a beatiful rose chocker on, which had a material, shiny silky fabric going around her neck, as on the side of her neck was a lavander rose hanging on it. He stood, staring at her with awe, as she turned around and saw him. He smiled awkwardly, as she turned around and walked over to him. She sat down next to him, crossing her legs. He blushed a little bit, as he turned to the front of the church.  
  
"Hello." She said to him. "What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Minamino Shuuichi." He said, nervously, turning back around to her. "What's your name?" He looked at her, and she blushed a little bit, smiling.  
  
"Amaya Hoshi."  
  
"What a beautiful name, which is quite the understatement for such a beautiful woman like you are. A beautiful star, only describes the look in your eye. Your whole self, would be the entire night sky." She blushed, as they looked forward as the wedding began.  
  
Finally, it ended, as they walked into a room which led to the gardens outside. It was dark, the stars were shinging brightly, as music was playing. They sat down together for a little while, eating, and sharing information about themselves, looking at people around them dancing. Finally, Kurama nervously asked, "Would you care to dance?"  
  
"Well, I'd be honored." She said, as he took her hand and they walked closer to all the people dancing. He put his hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked at him straight in the eyes, searching for meaning in his soul as he thought of it. "You have very beautiful eyes." She said. "Do you mind if I call you by your first name?"  
  
"Not at all, as long as I can with you." She smiled, and nodded her head. "So what brings you to this wedding Hoshi?" She smiled, as if she liked the way he was saying her name.  
  
"I'm the groom's niece." She said. "How about you, Shuuichi?"  
  
"Oh, my mother, Shiori, has been friends with the bride for numerous years." He said, getting quieter. She looked at him, as they started coming together, and instead of a more dancing pose, they were in more of an embrace pose. He took his hand, placing it on her cheek. Seeing an eyelash, he wiped it on so it was still on his finger, and put it towards her lips. "Make a wish." He said softly. She blew the eyelash away, and he put his hand back on her waist. The song finally finished, and he took her hand, and they walked out of the room, over towards the garden.  
  
The garden was filled with grass, had a pond with a bridge running across it. A path with beautiful flowers outlining it. The moon was full, perfectly alining with the bridge. There were fountains on parts of the garden, and it was a beautiful place. They stepped onto the bridge, and the first thing she noticed was the moon. "I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life." She said, as Kurama was looking straight at her.  
  
"I concur." He said. She looked at him, noticing that he had been looking at her the whole time, barely noticing the moon. "Listen Hoshi. I barely know you, practically have nothing except a name, an image, and a voice. But I am sure I'll hear that name, the image will appear, and I know that I'm going to miss your voice. I'll see stars in the sky, and look at them dully, missing that twinkle in your eye." He said, putting his finger by her cheek. "Hoshi..."  
  
"Hoshi..." Kurama stated, wiping some blood off her face. "Hoshi... please forgive me... I was foolish." He grabbed her hand, feeling a bit of warmth. She shivered, and he was happy that she lived. He took his shirt off, wrapping it around her wounds.  
  
"Shuuichi... You... came... for me..." She said, whispering, then coughed out some blood. It was all over his hands.  
  
"I'll always come, and I'll never leave you ever again. You'll be safe, I promise you. We'll get you to the nearest hospital."  
  
"Shuuichi..." She said, the moonlight twinkling in his eyes, the green sparkling as she moved closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and she put her hand on his cheek, and she kissed him. The moon behind them, with the water all around. They released after a few seconds, and he told her to wait there. He ran off the bridge, grabbing a flower from the garden. It was blue, the color blue that her eyes were. He took it, ran back over to her, and placed it in her hair.  
  
"It brings out the blue in your eyes." He said, holding her tight again. "I don't ever want to let you go. You'll be safe, I promise you."  
  
After Hoshi heard those words, she felt warmth and knew that he wasn't lying to her. He knew that he would do everything in his power to keep her alive during this torture. He opened the cloth to inspect what was wrong with her. He touched the wound as she screamed in utter agony. "I love... you... Shuiichi..." She said, trying as hard as she could to take as little breaths as she could.  
  
"I love you too Hoshi..." She smiled, and tried to say something, but he pressed his finger against her lips. "Don't say a word... I need you to save your strength." He saw the main cut, and saw where it was. It was in her chest cavity, as it bled right through her shirt. He apologized to her and told her that he had to open her shirt up, but he had to see what he could do. She smiled and nodded her head. First she lifted her hand towards her pocket. He put her hand down, telling her not to waste her strength, but went into the pocket for her. He pulled out a dry thing, it had blue on it and yellow. He was stunned to believe it.  
  
It was the flower that he had given her the first time they met.  
  
She looked at him, and he smiled, kissing her gently on the forehead, reaching for her hand as he remembered what came next.  
  
The next few days after the party were fun. Kurama and Hoshi saw each other a lot, and introduced each other to each of the families. All was going well, and everyone was happy with their relationship. One day, he decided to make a decision. He pulled Hoshi to the side, and looked her in the eyes. He got down on one knee, took her hand in his, and smiled. "Amaya Hoshi. I've known you for a short time, and in that short time, I've learned more than I've learned the years of my life. I've learned how to laugh truly, I've learned how to smile truly, and I've learned how to love. To love so much that I can feel it deep inside myself. That's more than I'll ever learn in school, and considering that I'm a top student in my school, I felt quite stupid for a while." She giggled, never hearing him use the word stupid ever. "But I know we're young, and I know we're very risky doing this, but I know if I don't do this, I'll be too afraid to when we're older. Amaya Hoshi, will you share a long engagement, will you marry me, treasure me, and love me as much as I do you, for eternity? Will you make me the smartest man in the world, as well as the happiest?" She smiled, saying yes, and he got up and she jumped into his arms. His face by her neck, hair in his face, smelling the aroma from her shampoo.  
  
He grabbed her hand, playing with the ring on her left hand, stroking her hand gently. He took a deep breath, and finally felt like all the honor he had in his life had vanish as he opened up her shirt, looking at the wound. It was very deep. There was blood that kept draining out. The wound was so deep that he could almost see her heart. He looked deeper into it, and saw that part of her heart was pierced. Unless he could find a surgeon soon or find some way to cover that hole, the one that he was supposed to marry, the one that he would spend the rest of his life with, she would die. He started crying, not able to move. For the first time in his life, through all the battles he had been through, through all the pain and suffering, everything, at age 13, he was truly afraid. He was afraid of losing the girl he loved, cherished. He wasn't just losing his girlfriend/fiancee, but his best friend as well. 'Think... think Kurama. There must be something you could do, something that could save her, save her and myself.' It was useless... he couldn't leave her here alone, incase whoever it was would come back. He cried, falling to the ground, weak, not knowing what else to do. There was a laughter. "What a gift it is to see the great Kurama fall."  
  
Kurama was pissed, and you could tell. "WHO DID THIS? SHOW YOURSELF AT ONCE!" A dark, shadowy figure started stepping out. First, out of the shadows a black shoe came out, then after that, the figure started showing. Inch by inch he was revealing himself to Kurama. The face finally appeared. He seemed very scrawny, lacking a more muscular body, but seemed shorter too, which clearly hid his strength. Kurama knows not to underestimate people, especially at the extent of his good friend, Hiei, who is in fact very small himself. The man had black hair, and a very pale colored skin. He laughed again when he came out.  
  
"What's the matter Kurama, don't you remember me?" Suddenly, it hit him. "You and your partner, Kuronue, you attacked my industry and killed many people in my factory! OUR FACTORY WENT OUT OF BUSINESS BECAUSE OF YOU!" He stopped, then took a breath, and spoke more calm. "You're a thief. As the saying goes, once a thief, always a thief." You could see Kurama's teeth clench, as he reached inside his pocket. "I wouldn't go for the rose. It's nothing compared to my amazing spirit energy." He took a deep breath in, and exhaled it out, as you saw red streams of spirit energy shoot out from his mouth. "I can't control it often." Then, his whole body lit up with red spirit energy. Kurama looked at him, unsure what to do now. 'Think Kurama... there must be something.' The man laughed. "Poor fool, don't think you can beat me. There's no way. I'm the great Nibori, and I will get my revenge!" Kurama looked over by Hoshi, she was breathing very lightly, not knowing what to do. Then, a purple glow came out of her body, and shot right for Nibori, and hit him in the leg as he fell to the floor, cursing out Hoshi.  
  
"Do... not... hurt... Kurama..." Kurama stood there in shock, not knowing how it's possible that she knew his name was Kurama. "Don't look... so surprised. I knew... since you told me... your name." She had a tear running down her cheek. He ran to her side, making sure she was alright. "I worked for a man... who planned to kill you. I didn't know why... but I couldn't let... that happen. I had... to save... you. I ran... away from the factory... after seeing you... I recognized you from somewhere... but didn't know... how. Then I met you... and I fell for you... Shuuichi. I didn't realize... at first... but I discovered... you were... Kurama." Kurama stood there, tears still in his eyes, as he held her hand tight.  
  
Nibori stood up, as Hoshi looked at him. "Yes, but tell him who you worked for." She stood there in silence, turning away from Nibori and looked at Kurama.   
  
"I'm... so sorry." Kurama picked her up, embracing her dearly. "I'm... sorry... I'm here... to protect... as... spirit... detective... He was... a mission I had... and so were you... Worked undercover... didn't recognize you... saved you..."  
  
Nibori seemed as surprised as Kurama did with the spirit detective secret. "AHH! YOU BRAT! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" He shot a red shot right for her open wound, hitting her directly as she tumbled back from the hit. You heard a scream of pain come out of her mouth, something so fiercely ear wrecking that it sent shivers down Kurama's spine.  
  
"NOOOO!" Kurama said, rushing back to her side, holding her left hand with the ring on it.  
  
"Pathetic fools... now it makes my trip all the easier. Getting to kill the spirit detective I've been after for so long, and getting my revenge on the man who destroyed my spirit factory!"  
  
"Kurama... I... love... yo-" a weak sound came from Hoshi's mouth, as she lost touch with herself. Kurama bowed his head, and tears flowed out of his eyes uncontrollably. He couldn't see much, but he looked over at Nibori, knowing he must revenge he's love's death. Nibori looked at him, laughing.  
  
"I'LL GET MY REVENGE ON YOU, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Suddenly, Nibori saw how much anger was inside of Kurama now, as he stepped backwards.  
  
"We will finish this another time, I will be waiting for you. A dear friend of yours will get a mission, and he'll run to you about it after someone important gets taken. If I were you, I'd listen closely. You'll find me, the same place your friend battles... battled before, won, but lost at the same time. You will come back to me, and we will finish this." Kurama looked at him, taking out his rose, about to attack him, as the figure was gone.  
  
Kurama was still on the ground from shock from the lightning strike. Tears were starting to dry, as it was still hard for him to get up. Those last few words rung in his ears that Nibori said. "You will come back to me, and we will finish this."  
  
'I'll be ready this time. I'm sorry, Hoshi... I lied to you, and I can't live with that anymore. I'll either kill him, or be coming to see you soon.' 


	4. Hiei's Vengence

Chapter 4  
  
Yusuke was on full sprint, running towards Kurama's house hoping that he knew what to do. Then, he stopped as he was running, and then he heard Hiei in the back of his head. "Wether you take it or not is not my problem, but you should at least acknowledge this. Meet me tomorrow outside your school at sunrise, since nobody should be there. I suggest if you get in a fight with Raidon and you need to save your precious Keiko, that you come." He had a fist, wondering if hiei had a responsibility for this. Then he kept running for Kurama's house, figuring that he might be there or maybe that Kurama might know where he is. 'I bet that Hiei knew something about this all along.'  
  
"I wouldn't say that, spirit detective." A voice said. Yusuke tried to stop, but he was running so fast that he couldn't stop. He fell on the ground, as Hiei jumped down from a tree. "I thought you'd know me by now, I don't pick a fight with people anymore unless they piss me off. Plus, I wouldn't waste my time capturing Keiko. It's not my business to say anything, but this isn't just about you. This is personal." Yusuke looked at him, confused, and Hiei looked at him confused. "These guys really mean business, and if you're going to fight them, you better get them right."  
  
"Yea, and what would you know about these guys? And what does it matter to you wether something happens to me or Keiko?"  
  
"It means nothing to me. But I know information, and I thought that you might want to hear it, so you might want to be grateful too." He stared at Yusuke, his third eye glowing from underneath the bandana.  
  
"Ok, then let's hear what you've got to say." Yusuke said, crossing his arms and looking at Hiei.  
  
'Punk' Hiei thought to himself. "There's Suzaku, the clown of all of them. He's probably the easiest to beat of out of all of them. In reference to anyone, he's like Kuwabara. He's full of himself, except Suzaku is much more powerful than that overgrown idiot." Hiei laughed. Yusuke didn't respond, wanting to know what he knew about these idiots. "Anyway, the next is Nibori. This human used to have a spirit factory which he would work other demons to the bone in, producing mass amounts of spirit energy. They would shoot all their spirit energy into machines, then Nibori would take the energy and transfer it into himself, making him stronger. Kurama was around during this time, but he was known an Youko back them, Youko Kurama, the legendary bandit." Hiei smiled. "This was his prime, he could even beat me back then. Youko was as bad as they came, and was feared by almost everyone there. He destroyed Nibori's factory and saved the remaining demons in the factory, and restored some of the other demon's spirit energy. He usually didn't do things this nice, but he knew what Nibori was doing was wrong. Nibori was still too powerful, and wanted to become even more powerful if it was even possible. Ever since Youko Kurama had destroyed his factory, he ran off, saving his energy for the day that he'd be able to get revenge on Kurama for the damage done. They got in a fight once more I understand, I don't know any of the details or anything, but I know that Nibori knows that Kurama is in a human form right now as well." Yusuke looked at Hiei, as Hiei took a deep breath right now. He never saw Hiei afraid to say something, or even wait a second. He usually says the first thing that comes to mind. The next guy must be pretty terrible.  
  
"Hiei, you alright man?" Yusuke said. Hiei looked at him, as Yusuke put his arm on Hiei's shoulder. He looked at him, turning back.  
  
"I'd be better if you took your arm off my shoulder before I chop it off myself." He said. Yusuke sighed, 'He's fine.' Yusuke said to himself. "Just so you know, I did just hear that as well." Yusuke looked at him, forgetting that he had telepathy. Yusuke shook his head, hardly believing that Hiei was doing this.  
  
"If you want to goof around, I don't have time for this. Pay attention I'm almost done anyway. The next demon is Shinya. Shinya..." He said, taking a breath as he spoke, as Yusuke seemed surprised. He never saw Hiei take a deep breath as he was trying to say something. "Shinya is a fire demon. I found out this information from a very good friend of mine, Ruri. Well, Shinya was a very honorable man for most of his life. He spent his life helping people, being there for everyone. Then, his mother got killed and his father went on a rampage and beat Shinya severely, even if Shinya had been grown up. Shinya had a school that he taught to keep people under control, then the father came in and attacked all of his students, killing half, injuring the others severely. Shinya got sick of it, and finally killed his father on revenge, and started going on a rampage. He started feeling like he should have been able to keep control over his father, or at least reassured him that he had been there for them. He went insane, started going on a spree. Finally, he came across this village, Koorime." He paused for a minute, taking another deep breath, then looking back up at Yusuke. "When he reached Koorime, Shinya had met a very beautiful youkai. She was living all alone, nobody around her to love her, and she looked like she might have gotten abused herself. Her name was Hina. When he entered the town he saw her and they fell in love. Then, he started taking it too far with her. She would tell him not to do stuff, but he would anyway. He would steal food, money, everything. One day he got sick of hearing it, so he hit her. He then apologized to her, and she wouldn't accept. He tried to kiss her, and she hit him. He got very mad, so he knocked her unconscious on the floor, and raped her. He left the poor woman alone, with her not knowing what happened. Hina awoke from her sleep having pains all over. Months went by, and she started gaining weight. She found out that she was pregnant with the man she hated most's child." He stopped for a moment, took another deep breath, and continued on with the story. "Yet she still told Ruri how much she loved the man as much as she might have hated him. Shinya came back to the village and he found out she was pregnant. Only two people in the village knew what had happened to her though, Ruri and Hina. When he came back to the house, Hina kicked him out right away, explaining it was his fault to begin with. He apologized repeatedly, and started going on a rampage, destroying everything in the house. Before leaving though, he took out a pearl, a beautiful blue pearl. He looked at her, tossed it over to her, and she caught it. 'This was the tear that came out of your eye when you're child was made. Give this tear to the child to know how much you sacrificed for them.' He told her this in a bitter voice, than ran out of the house. He burned down parts of the village that day, melting homes and destroying lives. Hina finally had the child, a fire demon who the town then got afraid of. The town finally realized that something must have happened with Shinya when he came to the village. The council decided to kill the child, and Ruri couldn't stand to see that, neither could Hina. Finally, when Shinya had calmed himself, he went back to the woman he loved, and hurt so badly looking for forgiveness. He came back the day before the child was to be exiled. He went over to Hina, and the rest of the council had been standing there, and he looked at his baby boy. Hina backed away, but not as soon as the man could snatch the child from her hands. He looked at the child, took his knife and engraved a gash in his chest cavity, not knowing he didn't kill the child, but knocked him out so that everyone believed he was dead. He went over, throwing the knife on the ground, then handed the child to Ruri who believed the child was dead, then hit the mother for almost getting rid of the child. Ruri put the pearl in the child's wrappings, along with the knife as well, and sent him off from a mountain. Before the child was sent off, she whispered words, apologizing to the gods, and hoping that someone would find the knife and get revenge on the man who killed his own son, where he still survived and is still around today, having the knife in his possession according to legend." He took a deep breath. You could tell he was holding back a tear or two, but made sure that Yusuke couldn't see it. "After the son was sent off, Hina had another child, a beautiful youkai that had aqua hair. Hina would see the beautiful youkai and cry, knowing her daughter wouldn't have anyone to protect her. Ever since then, Shinya has been studying martial arts, killing anyone who gets in his way. What he doesn't know is that his son is still alive, very much alive and very much ready for revenge." Hiei smiled, turning away from yusuke. "He joined along with Raidon. Hina had killed herself afterwards, I found out from Ruri herself, but Ruri also said that the other child was looking for her lost brother at her mother's final request. The last of the enemies you will have to face is Raidon. I don't think I need to explain Raidon to you, you saw him in the flesh, I don't think it gets much more than that though." He smirked, and looked over at Yusuke, who stood in shock taking in that story.  
  
"Nobody else knows this full story except you, Yusuke, considering you got it from a true point of view. Now, you have the details, you know where to go, when you're ready to leave, I expect you to let me come with you. You're not the only one who needs to get revenge." He reached inside his cloak, taking out a knife, feeling the blade to see if it was sharp. "When you're about to leave, call me, and call Kurama as well, I'm sure he would like to finish off the business he started so long ago. Funny, I really don't care about your case at all. This is personal. I will kill that bastard." He put the knife away, disappearing.  
  
Yusuke looked around, still taking in that story, realizing it was Hiei. He thought to himself how hard it must have been on Hiei to go through all of that. He looked to see if he was still somewhere around, seeing that he wasn't. He remembered that Hiei mentioned Kurama, so he remembered that he was running to Kurama's house, so he kept on going, hopefully finding him there. When he got there, Kurama wasn't there. He looked around, hoping that something bad didn't happen to him. He figured that maybe he'd be over by Keiko's house, that he might have had a bad feeling something might have happened there.  
  
Kurama started walking back to his house, as he wiped more tears from his eyes. He realized that now was the time. He didn't know how he knew this, but he had a bad feeling that since he just had this dream that something happened. Nibori was showing him that it was time to face him again. Obviously something bad had happened to Keiko, as he saw the lightning hit him down, and he saw that there was a mess inside the house. Then, Yusuke ran into him as he was running full sprint towards Keiko's house. Yusuke knocked them both over on the ground, as Kurama got more pain throughout his body, as well as Yusuke. "Don't people ever know how to move! I don't need to deal with this shit right..." Then he realized it was Kurama. 'YIKES!' He bent down to help Kurama stand up. "Sorry Kurama."  
  
"Can't you be more carful?" Kurama said, bitterly. Yusuke had never heard him say anything in that tone of voice to anyone before. Yusuke had stepped back, not sure if it was really Kurama. "Sorry Yusuke, is Keiko alright? I saw what happened outside her house, and I know something bad must have happened to her." Yusuke looked at him.  
  
"She was taken by Raidon." He said, head bowed down. "And I couldn't stop him. I could fight Toguro at full strength to save myself, but I can't help anyone else." He punched a tree that was right by them. "I should have been able to do something."  
  
"Impossible. Toguro is nothing compared to this demon. Raidon is too strong to be faced against, especially when caught off guard like you must have been. You must be prepared, and I will be there to help you with any other enemies that will be there. I'm guessing we're off to maze castle again."  
  
Yusuke stood there, looking at Kurama not sure how he knew about all this. "I had a dream, I was knocked out by Keiko's house in the tree that got knocked down. Sorry, I was spying on you, missing what you and keiko have. I lost the person I cared about, my fiancé, and I'm not about to let you lose the person you love to the same group of people. Nibori killed her, and he won't kill Keiko." This was the first time that Yusuke ever saw Kurama really mad, and he knew that out of everyone, Kurama knew exactly how Yusuke had felt.  
  
Kurama explained the dream he had to Yusuke, as they walked back to Kurama's house to plan what they were going to do. They decided that they would need the most powerful fighters that they could, and they'd have to go back to maze castle to face these men.  
  
They finally reached Kurama's house, greeting his mother, brought Yusuke up to his room to discuss what they were going to do. Yusuke explained who were behind them, leaving out Hiei's details about Shinya being his father. "This isn't going to be easy. I've heard of all these men, Shinya is kind of like an older Hiei, just imagine how it would be, having to fight Hiei, except we don't know what he's capable now because nobody's seen him for years." Yusuke smiled, thinking inside that he IS basically an older Hiei.  
  
Hiei was outside, listening in on Kurama's and Yusuke's plans on what they were going to do. "Hn. Why am I even listening? I could go to maze castle and get revenge on that asshole father of mine if I wanted to." Then, he knew that he couldn't do it alone, so he jumped in the window on Kurama and Yusuke.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the mysterious one himself." Yusuke had said.  
  
"I didn't ask for you're opinion lover boy, I'm here to kill, not to save some girl that will do absoultly nothing for me in my life." He said, sternly  
  
"Hiei maybe if you knew what it was like you wouldn't act like this!" Yusuke screamed at him. "Maybe if you wouldn't try to dispose of anyone close to you than maybe you'd be able to find someone!" Hiei clenched a fist, then reached to grab his sword out from under his cloak.  
  
"Are you asking to die spirit detective? Because trust me, that could be arranged very easily." He said, his energy surging out from his body  
  
"Maybe I am, but I'd like to see this. You try to beat me, that's just hillarious on my behalf. Haven't you tried that before?" Yusuke's full power is starting to come out, streams of blue energy around the room.  
  
"Listen you two, we've all lost something that means a lot to us, even if it may be in three different ways." Kurama interrupted. They both looked at him oddly "Yusuke is saving his best friend, and his soul mate. Trying to get rid of a man once and for all who had tried this on him once before, but luckily failed last time, but intends to succeed this time with the help of more people. I will get revenge on the man who destroyed the last spirit detective, who I fell for, and who sucked the lives out of millions of demons to benifit himself. A man who has been around for hundreds of years, but I will be the one to end him. Hiei obviously needs some kind of revenge on Shinya, his father." Hiei looked at him, with a how did you know? Urameshi didn't spill the beans.  
  
"I didn't say anything Hiei I swear!" Yusuke blurted out, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Don't look so surprised Hiei, you forget I have telepathy as well. I heard what Yusuke was thinking before, and countless times hearing it in your head as well." Hiei looked a bit ashamed. "We all must work together to achieve our goals, don't you understand that? We won't get what we want unless we work together as a team, but we're not going to be enough just the three of us. We have to find someone else to help us. Someone stronger and wiser than all of us."  
  
"Excellent." A deep voice said. "We can expect them to come soon."  
  
"Yes, we can." A higher, more shaky voice said. "They'll pay for their causes that they've had on us. All we need to do is tell Shinya and Nibori that we're ready for them to join us now." 


	5. Next members gained

Chapter 5  
  
Suzaku's ghost was wondering around the room, as Raidon's shadow was showing in the distance, sitting where Suzaku used to sit, watching the screen. He saw how hurt Yusuke was. Raidon has had a special interest in Yusuke ever since he saw it in the Dark Tournament. He refuses to compete, but loves watching it. He saw how he killed Toguro, which made him angry because he wanted to be the one to defeat Toguro. But after seeing Yusuke, he got the urge to want to destroy Yusuke. Ever since he knew that Yusuke killed his brother. Yusuke had to pay for the damage that he caused him. The only reason he's doing this too is because he knows he's better than Yusuke. "Raidon, I sent messages out to Shinya and Nibori. They should be arriving any moment now." Raidon looked at his brother's ghost, wanting the revenge on Yusuke Urameshi now more than ever.  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei all approached Genkai's temple. Ever since the dark tournament and coming back to life, they knew she wouldn't be able to take on another challenge, but they knew that they'd need her help. They approached the door, seeing that she wasn't there. She wasn't in any of the rooms they knew. They were getting worried, wondering where she could possibly be. She hadn't been acting herself since she returned back to life.  
  
Genkai sat there, sipping some tea, looking at a picture of her and Toguro. The frame was broke, the picture still in tact though. She was sitting in the place that they used to sneak down to so they could be together. She remembered the last time they were there together, which had also been the last time she was down there. They had just gotten off a boat when sailing across the lake, a week before the Dark Tournament they were in together. The scene replayed in her head.  
  
"You're a beautiful girl, genkai." He said to her, as he put his hands on her cheek. "I love you, so much genkai. You're the one person who truely understands me." He brushed his long fingers through her light pink hair, as she looked him in the eyes. She saw those eyes and she felt safe, yet at the same time, sad. A tear went down her cheek, and she stood up, knowing she couldn't do what he wanted. "What's wrong? Don't you feel the same way?"  
  
"I can't. I..." She said, knowing she did. "I just can't love someone who doesn't love themself. You're a great person, and you have tremendous power, but I know you want more. If you make yourself a demon, you'll be... destroying what you already have." she said. "You're a hopeless dimwit. Why can't you understand that you could be more powerful, as a human!" He looked at her, a tear now going down his cheek. He didn't speak, and he got up and left. Genkai knew that he was hurt, probably embarrassed. "Toguro, don't be mad at me. You're being an idiot now. You know I'm right, why won't you listen." He turned to her, angry, throwing a picture of them on the ground, breaking the glass.  
  
"When we go to the tournament next week, I will make my wish. I will become greater, and you'll see how much better I'll become! Maybe I was wrong about you understanding me." He walked out the door, and she remained there alone, sobbing.  
  
"I love you toguro, you know I do."  
  
She couldn't believe that he was in limbo. A tear ran down her cheek, flashbacks of her and Toguro when they were younger came back. "I will still always have one regret Toguro. I could have saved you from your sanity. Didn't you love me enough to listen to me?" Then she heard his voice in the back of her head. She remembered the last time she saw him, after they both died. He looked at her, as she waited near limbo. He explained to her that he wanted to be there, and he walked past her, telling her he didn't want her lectures. Then he told her that yusuke still hasn't reached his full potential.  
  
"You really care about yusuke, in your own messed up way." She told him. "You've been teaching him too. He's like a son to me, maybe you feel the same. Don't ever feel regret for the things between us." She remembered him taking off his glasses, looking at her lovingly.  
  
"No, genkai, but it would have been a beautiful life." He walked past her, walking towards his fate, limbo. 'You really are a big hearted fool,' she thought to herself. Then she heard what she told him in her head. 'Don't you think you've blamed yourself enough already for not being perfect? Haven't you blamed me enough too?' Toguro... you may not realize it, but I still love you, and I always will. She put her head in her hands, sobbing for her lost love.  
  
"Toguro!"  
  
"What was that?" Yusuke screamed. She heard it from underneath the floor they were on. Kurama and Hiei looked around, and yusuke stepped back. He looked at the floor board, seeing one different from the rest. He took it off, revealing steps. The three walked down the stairs, and saw Genkai on the floor. "Genkai!" She looked up at them, wiping her eyes. "Genkai, are you alright?"  
  
"Well, if it isn't my favorite dimwit and his friends. What have you come to me for now? Your training is complete for now. I wasn't planning on seeing you guys for another week or so."  
  
Hiei and Kurama explained everything to her, as Yusuke caught a glimpse of the picture of her and Toguro. 'Poor Genkai.' He said to himself. 'The elder Toguro was right, they really were in love. That's got to hurt, killed by your true love.' Yusuke saw her still upset as Kurama and Hiei weren't really paying attention to her, just the explanation. Yusuke walked over to her, kneeled down, and interupted the other two as they were talking.  
  
"Can I talk to Genkai alone for a few minutes? I'll bring her up and you can finish explaining to her in a few minutes." Yusuke said. Kurama and Hiei nodded and walked up the stairs. "Genkai, are you alright?"  
  
She looked at Yusuke, who obviously knew what she was feeling. She knew how Yusuke thought Keiko had died once, and knew that he was just as in love with keiko as she had been with Toguro. "Yes dimwit. You killed my worst enemy, why wouldn't I be happy?" Yusuke shook his head.  
  
"He wasn't your worst enemy, was he. He was the opposite. He helped you, even though he killed you first to do it. I looked up to him, and I respect him. You should do the same."  
  
"Yusuke, you don't understand. He could have gotten a light sentence in spirit world, but he wanted limbo. 10,000 years of pain, torture, suffering. I made him suffer his madness. I could have stopped him. If I had only told him how I felt that day when he told me... I would have stopped him. We'd be happy together, and he wouldn't be going through that now."  
  
"Genkai... you stopped his madness." Yusuke said. Genkai was crying, and yusuke held her in his arms. "Toguro obviously loved you, and you loved him. Words aren't needed with that. Look at me and keiko. I've loved her for a long time, and I never told her, but she knew. As I knew she cared for me too. Genkai, Toguro knew you loved him. I know he did, I saw it in his eyes as he spoke about you. You couldn't stop him from the demon body he wanted. Even if you feel responsible, he would have done it anyway, no matter what was..." She backed up as he spoke and jumped up.  
  
"God damn it Yusuke! Listen to me!" She stopped him and explained to him the night two weeks before the tournament. Yusuke looked at her.  
  
"It's not your fault you old hag!" He said, standing up. "That proves it even more! If you would have told him how you felt, then he might have convinced you to becoming a demon too! Genkai, you can't regret the past, all you have to do is keep moving forward. You can't stop that, ok?" She looked at him, pleading, and he caught her as she fell to her knees in tears again. "Genkai, you always told me to commit to something all the way with all your heart. You both did that, just in a different way. You both will rejoin again one day, not in limbo, but he'll realize he doesn't want to be there, and the day we know that he knows that, we'll go to Koenma to get him out of there for you. Genkai, it'll be alright, I promise you that." He hugged her, comforting her. She looked at him, smiled.  
  
"My dimwit apprentice just taught me a lesson. I don't know if that's supposed to be right." She said, as she laughed. "Just do me a favor, lets leave this out when we see Kurama and Hiei upstairs.  
  
The two walked upstairs, as Kurama and Hiei waited patiently for them. They went into her main section of the temple, and they all finished the explanation of the mission. Genkai nodded, and decided that she could help train them. She didn't have enough spirit energy to actually fight, but was going to help however she could. After hearing that Yusuke was doing basically all this for Keiko, she knew she had to. She didn't want what happened to her happen to Yusuke. She didn't want him to deal with the emotions she had right now.  
  
  
  
"Perfect" Raidon said. "Genkai is now on their team. All they need is Kuwabara, and as soon as they ask I know Kuwabara will accept, his foolish pride will lead him to." Suddenly, two men walked into the room. A shorter man, very muscular, black hair all spiked up with blue high lights, a sword in hand. The second man was very scrawny, seemed to have no spirit energy what so ever. Then, the door closed behind them, and suddenly, a load of spirit energy was unleashed. It was so powerful that raidon almost got knocked to the ground. You saw bursts of a black/purplish color spirit as well as a red spirit flowing around the room, radiating around the two men. Evil red eyes opened, as well as blue eyes. "We've arrived." said the more muscular man. "Are we too soon? Because we could always go kill a few more people before we come back."  
  
Raidon smiled. "It's ok, you're on time. Suzaku greets you. You two won't be able to see him, because unfortunately all that is left of him is his spirit."  
  
The scrawny man laughed. "So that's why you've brought us here. To avenge your stupid brother?" He smiled. Suzaku appeared, screaming, cursing, but only Raidon could hear him anyway. He ran right through Nibori, and he shivered for a little bit. "Oh, there's Suzaku now. Good, that means Kurama will be coming. I'm guessing King Enma's spirit detective has finally killed him then?" Raidon nodded, as the muscular man stepped up.  
  
"Good, now the legend continues. If this kid, Urameshi, is the one in the legend that could kill your brother, be prepared for him Raidon. Me and Nibori better prepare ourselves as well. If it is Urameshi and his gang, then we might be next to die. Legend says when this group comes back for the second time around it has no survivors except for them. The one exceptional with plants, the one exceptional with swords, the one exceptional with spirit energy, the one who has taught them all, and the one who can break the barrior from the Human world to the Demon world. Legend says when these five people come together, they are unstoppable. Well, I'll go for the one with the sword. I know for a fact that nobody could beat me, unless he was practically me himself." Shinya laughed.  
  
"You might not want to be so over confident there Shinya, I know Hiei, and he could fight very well. He has the darkness technique mastered." Shinya gulped.  
  
"The darkness technique. But... that is supposed to be impossible!" Shinya said.  
  
"He even learned to consume it, and the darkness is within him. It got turned against him in the dark tournament, and now it lives in him. Bui, the guy he faced, turned the dragon back at Hiei, and instead of being incinerated by it, he consumed it. Bui gave him the biggest beating of his life, and hiei felt close to nothing from it." Raidon said, Nibori and Shinya in complete shock. Shinya had a look on his face.  
  
"The darkness flame was the one technique I tried that I couldn't learn. I will take this guy down, no matter what it takes." 


	6. First two challenges

Chapter 6  
  
Genkai now added to the team, they all felt like it was just like the dark tournament. "I suggest we leave the moron behind." Hiei said. "That's just what we need now, Kuwabara added to the team to make our victory have one lost person in it, so next time we don't have to worry about asking him."  
  
"What was that shorty? I think I heard that?" A tall man with a very muscular body and bright orange hair appeared. It was Kuwabara.  
  
"Where did you come from? I didn't even feel your spirit energy." Yusuke said. "Well, it's about time you got here, I told you not to be late. We are on our way to Maze Castle again."  
  
"That's because he has so little you can barely feel it." Hiei remarked. "You should know that as well as the rest of us."  
  
"Why don't you say that to my face?" Kuwabara said, his spirit sword coming right at Hiei. Hiei just dogged it, barely making it as a cut appeared on his black cloak.   
  
"Since when did you get stronger?!?" Hiei said, in a complete shock. Everyone else started laughing and Hiei was confused.  
  
"I've been going through a lot of training since the dark tournament, thanks mostly to Genkai. I've been at her temple almost every day. She said since her bone head apprentice finished his training that she was willing to help me a little bit." Genkai nodded, as she could tell that he had gotten much stronger.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have even been touched if I hadn't underestimated you." Hiei spoke, laughing. "You're just as talented as Yusuke when he first faced me... winning by pure luck with no talent."  
  
"How dare you! I will kill you bastard!" Kuwabara said, running towards him with his spirit sword in hand. Yusuke darted in front and stopped them both from attacking each other.  
  
"Guys, we need you to face these creatures at maze castle. I can tell this isn't going to be as easy for us as it was last time." Yusuke commented. "We didn't have as much trouble in maze castle as we did in the dark tournament, and I know that these demons we're going to be facing are vicious, and it's going to take our all to fight these guys."  
  
"Excellent." Raidon said, looking at the gang. "Looks like we only need one more person here, now that Kuwabara has at last joined their gang." A mysterious figure walks in the room, looks a bit mended. Has gray, stringily hair, wrinkly skin, and eyes that are popping out of his head. He has many scars and blood marks all over his body, and looks around the room.  
  
"Where is he? Where is kuwabara. I will get revenge. He tried to kill me... then he turned my own brother against me. I almost died because of that bastard! WHERE IS HE?!?"  
  
Raidon laughed. "Relax Toguro Ani. He'll be here soon. The whole Urameshi team is coming."  
  
Toguro looked scared. "All of them? All four of them you mean, right?"  
  
Raidon shook his head. "You mean, 5." Toguro counted his fingers, and on each finger a face appeared at the end of the figure.  
  
"Urameshi... Kuwabara... Kurama... and Hiei. I got a count of four. Who am I missing?" Raidon looked at him, and laughed. A figure of a beautiful young woman appeared on the end of his fifth finger. "Do you mean, Genkai?"  
  
He nodded his head, looking around the room. "Forget Kuwabara. He's too easy for me. He won last time out of pure luck. I'll kill Genkai. Her foolish teachings were the ones the spread on that whole team anyway. Besides, she did in fact kill my brother."  
  
The team finally arrived at the Maze Castle. Kuwabara got the shivers as soon as they reached the place. "I have a bad feeling about this you guys." He said, his body shaking vigorously. "It has a different feel from the last time we were here, like there is more evil here. More hatred than I've ever felt in my life." He fell to his knees that he was shaking so hard.  
  
"Kuwabara! Stand up you big baby!" Yusuke announced, at the site of his friend so foolishly on the ground. "You came for a purpose, not to lecture us on how much worse this place has gotten. Besides, we've been against far worse than anything we could be against before we reach our enemies."  
  
"How the hell would you know that?" Kuwabara said frightened. "You don't know what I'm feeling right now." Genkai looked over at the two quarreling.  
  
"I've taught both you dimwits better than this!" Genkai said, frustrated. "But Kuwabara is right, this place is even giving me the chills." They continued on, when they reached the gate of judgement. They all looked to each other, all but Genkai knowing what was going to happen. Genkai stopped, feeling scared, looking to the others. "Ok what do you morons know that I don't know."  
  
"This is called the gate of judgement. We better be careful, the ceiling might fall down on us at any time." Kurama stated, getting ready to enter.  
  
"WAIT!" Yusuke said. "This place is different... how do we know to expect that?" Yusuke ran towards a tree that was dying. He grabbed a stick, and ran back over to the group. "Lets see what happens when I throw this stick in." He tossed the stick to the middle of the passageway. The walls came together, smashing the stick into pieces, pieces never to be seen again. The group all looked at this gateway, unsure of what they should do next. Genkai ran to the tree Yusuke just went to, getting a much stronger stick. She went close enough to the door that if a string of her hair flew forward, the walls would contract and crush her. She lifted the stick, horizontally and put some of her spirit energy into the stick.  
  
"I am making this stick stronger. As soon as it goes into the wall, we will have about 2 minutes to sprint inside before the walls close in on us. Does everyone understand?"  
  
Everyone nodded at her words, all lining in line with her. There was one big line going across, everyone ready to run as soon as she gave the word. "On my word, we run." She slowly started moving the stick, naturally above her head so that she can run under it, and the walls closed in, the stick holding the walls. "GO!" she screamed, as they all dashed going across the floor.  
  
"OW!" You heard. Kuwabara fell right on his ass, tripping over himself in his own frantic rush. Yusuke stopped and turned back.  
  
"LEAVE HIM SPIRIT DETECTIVE!" Hiei screamed, already on the other side from his great agility. 'If he made it there with his speed, I'll make it with kuwabara on time.' Yusuke thought, dashing back for kuwabara.  
  
"Yusuke! Hurry your punk ass up before you die." Genkai screamed, as the stick was starting to break on the other end. The walls shut completely, not a trace of Yusuke or Kuwabara remained. The three stood in shock.   
  
"They... didn't make it... did they?" Kurama stuttered out.  
  
"Nah, of course we did." Yusuke said, as the three turned around as they stood there. "What, you thought we'd leave you there all alone to fight these guys?" Yusuke remarked. Suddenly, Genkai smacked him across the back of the head. "You old hag!" He screamed. "What was that for grandma?"  
  
"Don't take stupid chances like that again! Kuwabara could have made it out without your help you dimwit!" Genkai screamed. "He didn't need your help. If you wouldn't have grabbed him it would have been 5 more seconds earlier he would have gotten out and 15 more that you would have. What did all my training teach you? It taught you shit, that's what it did!"  
  
"GET OFF MY BACK OLD LADY!" Yusuke screamed, walking forward.  
  
Shinya looked at the screen, in complete shock. "How... did they know to do that?" He stuttered out. "This Genkai is a very wise woman." Toguro snorted, looking at Shinya disapprovingly.  
  
"Genkai is an old hag. I think it's my time to go down there and make her die in peace... more like in pieces." He said, walking down the stairways. Raidon looked, and laughed as Toguro disappeared.  
  
"May I ask what is so funny?" Nibori asked. "They're on their way to the first battle, and you're LAUGHING? This could mean we are all going to die if this is the legendary team!"  
  
"Shut up. No way in hell this is the legendary team. It consists of an arrogant fool, an orphan, a youkai in a human body, an old hag, and a child who gets lucky every so often. How the hell do they think they could get past the famous Raidon? Can I ask you that?"  
  
"They obviously don't see a challenge, because they are entering the first room where Toguro Ani is now occupato."  
  
They all went into the first room. It was very dark, the place that Kurama had fought last time, knowing this wouldn't be the place he fought again. There were piles of rocks on the floor from the last time they were here, and the ceiling was all crumbled looking. If there was too much movement, the ceiling looked as though it would fall. Suddenly, light came into the room as the torches around them lit up. There was a shrill voice laughing. A shiver went down Kuwabara's spine, making him tremble. "I know that laugh, it haunts me at night." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Well, I feel honored then." A voice said, a voice filled with so much hatred that Kuwabara fell to the floor. He came into view, a very strange man with gray hair like a wolf appeared. They group looked at him in shock.  
  
"NO WAY! First I killed you, then your brother killed you. STOP COMING BACK! STAY DEAD ALREADY!" Kuwabara said, on the floor crawled in a ball.  
  
"Dead? One, I never died you pathetic moron. It takes a lot more than you think to kill me. I already said it to you, but one person here unfortunately doesn't know because we'll say, she was deceased. If only she had stayed that way." He looked over at Genkai with a cold look in his eyes. "Obviously, my idiot brother couldn't keep you dead, I'm afraid it would be my honor to make such an ugly old hag rot in the pits of hell along with him. I always knew that you two were perfect for each other." She looked at him, furious. How could he insult his own brother like that, as well as me. "But then again, you're not Genkai. Genkai was beautiful, and even though she corrupted my brother, I didn't mind her as much as I mind you, because at least she was beautiful, unlike you. You're just a withered up version of your former self."  
  
"Then what the hell does that make you?" She said, tears forming in her eyes. "I have no idea how such a great person like the Toguro I know could have such an moronic brother like you."  
  
"YOU are the one who killed my brother, not Yusuke. You made him soft you old bitch! You turned him into a low life sap. You were his only fault, because you were his downfall. He could have had complete power if it wasn't for you, you hag! YOU stole my brother, and I will never forgive you for that." The stringy fingers came busting out of his fingers, as to pierce her in the heart. "I'm not one for mercy, so I'll make this quick." As soon as Genkai saw the fingers coming, she blasted her spirit gun at him, knocking him back before he could even hit her. Suddenly, a beautiful young girl had appeared, her pink hair flowing, auburn eyes, and a beautiful smile. Yusuke and the gang backed up, wondering how the old woman had become so young again. Toguro stood up, wondering how he had just been hit. "How the hell did you do that you bitch?"  
  
"For being Toguro's brother, I thought you'd realize this. I love Toguro, even if he killed me, and to speak lowly of him, I guess I kind of have the same think that Yusuke over there has, an emotional rage, making my spirit energy increase. With the anger you just gave me, especially trying to actually hurt me, that brought out my energy again. I could probably hold this energy for days, weeks, maybe even 2 months at most. Even though me and Toguro aren't together now, he's always in my heart. You're a dishonest brother, and I think I'll send you to see him, that way he can deal with you and really make you suffer." She looked at him, then saw a spot up on the ceiling. "SPIRIT GUN!" She scream, he ducked down, the shot missing him and going towards the ceiling.  
  
"Ha! Maybe you got your youth back, but old age makes your brain cells die, hopefully you'll die too you old bitch." Toguro said.  
  
"Those are some pretty nasty last words, especially for one who will die in about 3 seconds." Genkai said.  
  
"You speak highly of yourself... maybe you shouldn't under..." Suddenly, the voice stopped as rocks fell from above the ceiling, a block big enough to kill a spread of 5 people fell and landed right on top of Toguro, squishing every part of his body.  
  
"Maybe I wasn't physically there for the fight, but you must remember that I was still down there for the fight, so I knew exactly how to kill you. You're a moron, not even deserving to say your brother's name or mention him. Bastard, go rot in hell." Genkai said, falling to the ground in tears. Yusuke ran over to her, putting his arm around her. He tried to help her up, but she didn't want to get up. Genkai was too ashamed of herself. "I killed... his brother." she stammered out. She couldn't believe she just did it.  
  
"Genkai, he deserved it, and you know it." Yusuke whispered, wiping a tear off her cheek. "Toguro obviously didn't want his brother around after he tried to kill him as well. If anything, he should be proud of you."  
  
Genkai shook her head. "He did deserve it... I hope he gets sent to limbo, that way maybe Toguro will be sent free. I don't think he could stand his brother anway." She had an image of Toguro in her mind, hoping he knew that she had just killed him as well. 'The deed is done Toguro... and I knew as well as you that when your brother died, that means you would be able to return from limbo. Koenma would have a few words to speak to you about.' She smiled, as Yusuke had concern.  
  
'Has the old hag finally gone crazy?' Yusuke thought to himself.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Shinya screeched. "Nibori, it's your turn to go kill one of them. Don't fail us." Nibori nodded his head. Raidon looked at him, nodding as well.  
  
"Shinya, relax. Toguro did exactly what we wanted him to do. Revealed Genkai for her true self. Now we know what she's capable of. Now, lets see what to think of when we see Kurama fight. There's a big quarrel in between Nibori and Kurama, maybe we'll even see a Youko appear." 


	7. Youko has returned, they cried

Chapter 7  
  
Genkai rose to her feet, walking towards the exit, stepping over rocks all over, wiping the tears from her eyes, as the group started walking towards the door. Genkai grabbed Yusuke's hand before they continued on. "Yusuke, do me a favor." She said, quietly as the group kept on ahead.  
"What is it?" He asked, as Genkai sighed deeply.  
"Promise me that no matter how powerful you become, you will never end up like that bastard Toguro Ani. Promise me that you will never use your power for anything but what you're doing now, and the only thing you'll do after you're as old as I am..." She stopped, her big auburn eyes glowing, her pink hair in a long braid in the back of her head. She sighed, and kept her fear in the back of her eyes as she spoke. "Promise me that you'll only take my orb and give it to the next successor, the next spirit detective."  
Yusuke looked at her, realizing how Toguro fell in love with her. She was so brave, hiding the fear in her eyes from him, but he saw it. He saw the fear. She loved Toguro so much, and she couldn't handle his lost. It's like her motivation for fighting is gone now that he is. "I promise." He said.  
"Well, we better catch back up with the group." Genkai said, as her and yusuke started running towards them.  
They caught up, and then suddenly Yusuke felt something in his pant pocket vibrate. He reached into his jeans and picked up the compact. "BOTAN!!!" He screamed, realizing that she must have snuck it into his pants. He opened up the compact and looked into it. He saw a clear image of Botan in it. She was wearing a pair of black pants and a deep blue coat with a black tank top underneath it. "Botan, I thought I told you I wasn't going to use this stupid compact! It makes me feel like a girl!"  
"Yusuke, this is important, stop kidding around. Remember the last time you were in here and there was that whistle that controlled the Makai insects?" Everyone gathered around the compact as yusuke nodded. "Well, the insects are back on the street, but instead of turning them against us, it's just making people sick! I'm catching as many as I can, but here's a sample of one." Suddenly, the compact had a diskish part open up from it. There, a makai insect was dying, it was injured, not fully dead. If it was dead it would disappear. Kurama picked up the insect, and looked at it. He dropped it, as if he was afraid of it some how. "What is it Kurama!" Botan screamed.  
"It's... filled with a weird liquid inside of it. A liquid that smells like a rotting corps. It's definitely a cousin of the Makai insect, but a different breed. It's dangerous... there's something about it I can not pin point about it, but whatever that is which is making everyone sick, it's a result of that liquid!"  
"Thanks Kurama." Botan said. "Yusuke, how far have you gotten?"  
"We just finished off Toguro Ani, thanks to Genkai." He said.  
"Nice to see you looking young again, Genkai." Botan said. "Well, These insects are starting to flock even more than before. People are just falling on the streets, and their skin glows yellowish, having this feint musky smell to it. I'll try and find out more information about this." She said, as she disconnected.  
"Here Kurama, you hold it." Yusuke said, as he handed the compact to Kurama. "If she has any more reports about this, I know that you'd be able to help more than any of us."  
They continued going through the stairs, as they reached a door. They opened the door, seeing a small tower they stood on previously, then, there was nothing ahead of them. "Oh great, the great disappointment has once again ruined our chances." Hiei said. He smirked, as he looked at Kuwabara. "Because you could not beat that ugly white tiger Byakko last time, now we're not going to get to where we need to go!"  
"Hold on." Kurama said, looking up. "There's the tower that we reached the next room in last time. The tower was surrounded by stone, and there was a cubic boarder along the corridor." 'If I could just find the nawabari seed in my pocket.' He took out a few seeds in his pocket, finding a bright orange seed which glowed. He picked it up, and looked behind him. "Everyone, stand behind me." He said. 'This will take a good amount of my demon energy, but I have to do this... I have to avenge my dear Hoshi... she would have been my wife... but now that will never happen. My sweet love, I will avenge you!' He thought to himself. He held the plant in his hand, closing his eyes, focusing all his energy into his fist.   
His body glowed a silvery color, as lightining flashed from the sky. Silver hair sprouted out of the top of Kurama's head, covering the red and replacing it with silver. Two ears popped out from beneath the long stream of silver. His green eyes had disappeared, as when he opened his eyes they were now a gold with specks of black in them. A tail had grown out, as instead of the pink jumpsuit he was wearing, he was covered in loose, white fabric that had looked as if it were a jumpsuit with a brown tie around his waist. Looking at the seed in his hand, a purple vine started coming out of if vigorously, growing, leaping out to the other side where they were stranded. The vine wrapped around his arm, touching the floor, and when it touched the floor, the other end had hit the other side where they had targeted to move next. The vine suddenly straightened, as a ladderish form came to be. "Shall we go?" A mysterious voice said. Everyone stared at him in shock. "What, what do you fear? I look different, in fact I am different, but I am still the Kurama that entered this horrible place with. I've seen much worse places than this, far more challenge and far more blood. If we wish to save the humans we must hurry fast. I'm usually not up for the heroics so you best take advantage while Shuichi is still controlling my brain."  
Hiei smiled, seeing the old pal he once knew quite well. "Youko has returned, they cried." Hiei said, smirking at Kurama.  
"You remember well, old friend." Kurama said, as they all followed Kurama in shock.  
  
"Oh goodie." Nibori said. "Fox boy has finally come back. Now I shall seek my revenge on the bastard." He stuck his scrawny fingers in his jacket pocket, in his dark business suit as he started walking towards the exit. "Now it's my turn to make a mark on this team."  
  
The walked into a familiar, yet different room at the same time. Kuwabara finished off Byakko, well we thought he did in this room. There used to be molten lava on the bottom, but somehow it hardened up, and it's rock solid now. Now, instead of there being podiums scattered throughout the room, there were stairs leading downward. The room was a lot darker than the last time they had been in this room, since the lava made it easier to see in this room, but now it was seemingly cold in the room as well. They walked down the stairs, since there was no other way to get to the other side of the room since the majority of the poles had been knocked down from the fight that Kuwabara and Byakko held here.  
They made it safely to the bottom, when all of a sudden, Kurama felt a stream of energy. Kuwabara backed up, chills running through him, as he fell down to the floor. "I... can't take... this power anymore... these creatures are so... strong... I feel myself weakening just feeling their energy... THEIR STUPID ENERGY!"  
"It's understandable... Kuwabara." Said a mysterious voice. Suddenly, a stream of red energy ignited, as a figure so lanky and looking so bony had fallen down from the top. He landed, as he regained his poise again. His ora looked as Bui's did, surrounding his entire body, shooting out from him. The man's black hair was full, as he stared down Kurama. "So we meet again, Youko." He said, staring him down. "I see your fox side has finally taken control. You're a disgrace to all demons."  
"HEY! If you have a fight with Kurama, you have a fight with me." Kuwabara said. "Let me take this guy. He looks freakish enough for me to take."  
"Don't you dare take a step forward Kuwabara." Kurama said, very sternly. "You take one step forward I'll be forced to kill you myself." Everyone looked at him, surprise. He never spoke to anyone that way. "I'm not a believer for mercy, so go ahead, try getting in my fight, and see what happens to you."  
"Wow... sorry..." Kuwabara said, looking into Youko's golden eyes. There was something about the way that he was looking at Kuwabara that made him take a step back, scaring him, showing such hatred for what he had said. Youko turned away and looked at Nibori, who had stepped closer to him.  
"It's been a while, huh Kurama." The man said, as his eyes turned red as he spoke. "But then again, It's been longer since I've seen Youko, not the disgrace to the Makai, Shuichi Minamino, who fell in love with a human. Oh, you poor sapling."  
"Enough, Nibori. I'm sick of you." Kurama said, strongly. "You killed Hoshi, now you will pay."  
Kurama sprung towards him, unleashing a plant from his arm. It was green, looked like an ivy vine a little bit, with piercing red seeds on it. The plant extended all the way out and hit Nibori right in the chest, piercing through the skin. Youko looked at him, surprised. Nibori started laughing. "I'm sorry Kurama, just because I'm a business man, you think I'm a weak fighter. Come on, try to lay another hand on me." Kurama laughed back, knowing that there was much more to do. He sprung towards him, as Nibori's energy had increased, knocking Kurama to the wall, indenting his print on the wall. "Come on Kurama, give me a challenge." Kurama ran towards him, knocking him solidly in the face, as Nibori answered back with a kick to the stomach.   
Kurama fell to the floor, then leaped back up. A tree unleashed from his arm, hitting Nibori straight on, cracking his nose. His nose bled, it was obviously broken. His eyes tears, as Kurama knew this was his chance for a solid attack. He ran to him, kicking him in the face, as the pray fell to the floor. Kurama came closer, as suddenly, Kurama had a burst of energy hit him in the leg, energy holding his leg down. Kurama closed his eyes, as the energy wrapped around his leg broke. Nibori stood up, wiping the blood off of his face, as well as his nose. He took in an inhale of his energy, and suddenly the ground shook a little bit, as he powered up. Muscles packing on top of muscles, as suddenly his lanky face had more color to it, had more meat to it. His nose went back to the way it was, as he looked brand new. His hair, changed, instead of the jet black it had formerly been, it had turned to a red, a blazing red with orange and yellow streaks, as suddenly, he screamed, as a huge burst of energy had flared out from his body, extending. "You like it, Youko Kurama? This is what you get when you own your own Spirit Factory. Didn't you use the tree trick when you freed all my people from the factory? Pity, running out of tricks."  
"A real man gets what he earns, not steals. You're pathetic and a waste of space."  
"You fool, why would you want to train when you could be the greatest demon of all? Just taking what everyone else earned!"  
"I'm not a fool, I'm just warming up. It's been a while since I've looked through my gold eyes, I'm used to green. Now I can see the world for what it was when I was still like this. A horrible place, and no thanks to you I was caught and turned into Shuichi. And besides, a true demon trains to become better, not take other's honor. So you best be ready to feel my wrath."  
Youko Kurama closed his eyes, focusing hard, trying to use his energy to prepare for his next attack. "What? Already burnt out?"  
"You should know better than that Nibori." Kurama said silently, eyes still close focusing. "You've fought me more than this, I'm disappointed. Underestimating is never a good thing."  
"Well, I'm sorry but I've killed many humans before, I feel that you will be no different."  
Kurama stayed silent for a minute, then silently spoke. "Then here's something that no human will be able to do!" Suddenly, the ground started shaking, shaking hard. The floor started breaking, and pieces flying upward. Kurama stood still, looking down, as suddenly his eyes shot up at Nibori, having full contact and full focus. Nibori was looking all around, trying to figure out what was happening. He glanced at Kurama, seeing a hateful look in Kurama's beautiful golden eyes.   
"That's enough, now you die!" Nibori said, running straight on to Kurama. The ground uplifting still, as rocks started directing everywhere. Everything was being broken, rocks being pummeled in the air, shot down towards Nibori. Nibori quickly dodged, punching a few, trying to make his way towards Kurama.  
"Geeze, when Kurama's mad he really lets you know it." Yusuke remarked, as Kuwabara falls over in the background from the shaking. They all step back, going under the stairs, out of dangers way.  
"How didn't I pick up Kurama's energy? I've never felt him so powerful!" Kuwabara said, trying to get back up.  
"It's because he can hide it, you idiot." Hiei said. "He's a thief. If Youko Kurama would have his energy shown, do you think he could have done all the things he's done? He'd be caught within 5 seconds if he energy was shown you moron."  
Suddenly, the shaking stopped, as Kurama's focus was still on Nibori. Hiei looked around, finally realizing what Kurama was about to do. "He's... going to do it. He's going to do his trade make move."  
"I thought his trade mark was his rose whip!" Yusuke said, screaming. "What the fuck is this supposed to be!"  
"Fool, rose whip is Shuichi's trade mark... this is Youko now."  
Nibori suddenly took a deep breath, thinking whatever Kurama tried doing failed. "As I said before, your human side is bringing you down."  
"On the alternative, it might be making me stronger." Kurama said, still maintaining eye contact. Suddenly, a large green stalk had risen from the ground, going higher, higher, past all of them, towards the ceiling of the room. Suddenly, it burst open, as red, yellow, blue, green, purple, pink, orange, every color imaginable had shown on the petals of these flowers. Kurama didn't look up, he kept his focus on Nibori. Didn't let anything distract him. Nibori stared at the large creature, as it moved, opening the middle, pollen spraying, making a screen, so nobody could see. Kurama, although, has Nibori's spirit locked on, keeping contact with him, no matter where he moves.  
The creatures vast center opened, revealing large teeth in a circle around it, as two eyes appeared on the upper two petals, as these fierce red eyes locked on Nibori. "I have now locked my target." A deep voice said, as it started swaying back and forth.  
"Kurama, what the fuck is this?" Nibori screeched, as the creature started getting wider, as it was starting to move closer to the pair, in between the two combatants.  
"This is the Jigaderu Hyakka. It locks onto you and betrays you as much as you've betrayed others. It takes whoever in the room has the most betrayals on their soul, and will double the amount of pain that you caused others. It's a combination of many different colors, sizes, and it picks out it's appearance for the sinner. You're disgusting, and you don't deserve to around. Go to hell where you belong, it's been too long that you've been around, kegarawashii buta." Suddenly, the flower was so massive, spreading along the room, taking up almost three fourths of the room, as the teeth of the creature has enlarged completely, as suddenly, the creature's beautiful green stem turned black, with red sparks shooting up it, you could see right through the stem, as the red shot up from the top. The flower petals faced flat, looking upwards as the red had come out. Suddenly, red sparks were flying everywhere, as the red all turned into white, as now white was spreading throughout the room. They were souls, traveling around the room, wistfully screaming at Nibori, telling him how honor-less he was. The souls started coming towards him, as his red energy vanished, as the white souls all took bits of spirit energy away from him. He was finally defenseless, as he fell to the ground, his ripping muscles suddenly vanishing, the beautiful red hair with orange and yellow streaks, fell out, revealing a bald man. The plant finally moved it's petals downward, locking on his target. Kurama's eyes closed, as he teleported a message to the plant, as the plant suddenly opened it's fierce mouth even more. "This is your betray, the people you killed. The people you effected will bring you to hell. This is your last moment, so take it in quick, before you get eaten, Kurama beats you, for good." The final words of the beautiful plant, created off of it's prey's soul, their crimes. The plant swayed down, as the teeth hit the ground, surrounding Nibori on the inside, trapping him in while he sucked out any remaining energy. Suddenly, the plant closed, petals wrapping around, underneath the teeth, as you heard a vivid scream, the cry of fear.  
"I love that sound, the cry of fear." Kurama turned around, walking to his team mates. "He's being tortured for all his crimes right now. In a minute or so, the plant will engulf him, sticking his teeth into the body of the poor lost man." Kurama looked at the plant, proud of this creation. "I've never seen it act this barbaric before. Sweet innocent plant, having to be revealed to the evils of this man."  
Suddenly, you heard a crack, as the plant devoured it's meal, as it shot up in the air, as he shot out the skull, landing at Youko Kurama's feet. The plant slowly started shrinking, as it hit the ground, turning into a red seed.  
"Wait a second, I saw that seed on something... when did you use a seed?"  
"This seed was on my first attack, on the vine from my arm when I pierced it into his body. As I was trying to distract him from realizing the seed went into the body, I faught on, let him think he was winning. Then, I realized it was time because a shot of red energy had shot up from his energy. You couldn't see it, or him. He figured it was just more of his own energy. That's when I knew to start."  
"Once again, planning ahead works for you." Yusuke said. "You're a genius."  
Suddenly, the silver spirit fox had started to die down, as the human, Shuichi Minamino started to appear once again. "And once again, I must leave my true self, and I will discover away to escape my prison inside of Shuichi."

Authors Note:  
Hey, sorry i haven't updated in a while... between writers block wit this story & just stress i haven't been able to update. R&R! Next up will be Kuwabara's fight!


End file.
